


To See You

by SinnySkelle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Ecto-Genitalia, Ecto-bodies, M/M, Major Injury, Masturbation, Monsters on the Surface, Political Unrest, Protests, Riots, Soul Sex, Underswap Freeform, Violence, War, Yandere Sans, mentions of genocide runs, mentions of past resets, military Papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnySkelle/pseuds/SinnySkelle
Summary: Hundreds of years have passed since The Great Human-Monster War and once again monsters walk freely on the surface. But, have humans really changed after all these years? As tensions between humans and monsters rise, a new war threatens to tear families and loved ones apart. A draft is enacted and it’s up to Papyrus to fight alongside his friends and neighbors in order to protect monsters new found freedom. Although, Papyrus soon realizes that the real battle is the pain of being torn away from his brother Sans. The real struggle is finding a way to come home alive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I thought of this story months ago, but unfortunately I had scrapped it in order to work on Red Echos. But then, some of my favorite artists drew a few pictures that rekindled my inspiration and I just could not get the story out of my head after that. I know I have a lot on my plate already, but I figured fuck it! I want to write this! ໒(⊙ᴗ⊙)७✎▤
> 
> Quick thank you to everyone who helped me with my research! Thank you Butters, Eli, and my real life friends who will never read this because fontcest. LOL  
> Underswap is probably my least strongest universe to write out of the main three, but I figured I'd challenge myself and push myself out of my comfort zone. (ง ˙o˙)ว 
> 
> Just a heads up, I'm being super laxed with this fic's requirements. Some chapters may be 2k words, some may be 13k words. Who knows! I just want to have fun with this story and not put any pressure on it and just see where it takes us. Like most of my stories, this one will progress with the suggestions of you the reader. I'm excited to see what kind of journey this turns out to be. ♥

Evening crickets chirped the song of the night as stars began to litter the sky and street lamps flickered on to illuminate the sidewalks. Families returned home after long a day’s work, ready to spend the evening with their loved ones. The bustling streets and shops quieted down for the evening as the moon above cascaded a soft glow all the way to the homes on the outskirts of town.

 

The door to the skeleton brother’s house opened slowly followed by lackluster footsteps that drug lazily across the clean carpet, carelessly dragging in the dirt from the outside world. Papyrus let out a heavy sigh as he entered the cozy home, extinguishing his nearly complete cigarette on an ash tray set on an end table near the front door. A thoughtful home decor gesture by Sans.

 

Today had been a long day, and Papyrus was ready to spend some time with his little brother. The thought of dinner and relaxed TV viewing with Sans was enough to put a smile on the lazy skeleton’s skull.

 

“Sans I’m home.” Papyrus called out, waiting for the all too familiar sound of Sans’ voice and the would be hug he’d receive as greeting.

 

**. . .**

 

“Hm?” Papyrus looked around the oddly quiet house as he rubbed the back of his skull, eyeing his surroundings with a quizzical look. That was strange. No smell of dinner being made. No loud cheery greeting from his little brother. No abnormally strong tackle hug from the small exuberant skeleton.

 

Something was off. Where was Sans?

 

“Sans?” Papyrus called out once more as he removed his sneakers and tossed them haphazardly next to the door.

 

The silence permeated through the small, cozy home causing a chill to run up Papyrus’ spine.

 

As the silence continued, Papyrus’ anxiety began to grow. A small sheen of sweat began to from on his skull as he made quick strides to search the house. No sign of Sans in the living room or kitchen. There weren’t even ingredients set out for dinner.

 

This wasn’t normal. This wasn’t like Sans. Sans was a stickler for routine and punctuality. If there had been any work related issues to arise, his little brother would have text him about it.

 

As Papyrus’ soul began to pound painfully in his chest, his imagination immediately started to wonder to the worst possible scenarios.

 

Images of past timelines began to flash through his skull. Timelines where Papyrus came home just a moment too late, only to catch the last few seconds of a human child slicing a blade through Sans’ neck, turning his bother to dust. As the child would walk off with a sadistic smile plastered on their face, the only thing left of Sans would be his trademark Blue bandanna billowing in the wind, his dust being carried off by the soft Snowdin weather.

 

Before long Papyrus was sprinting up the stairs to check his brother’s room. It was possible his brother came home early and was taking a nap. Sans taking a nap. Yeah, it happened sometimes. For the first time ever, Papyrus found himself wishing Sans would be lazy, or sick, or something.

 

Without knocking Papyrus flew open Sans’ door only to have his soul pulse painfully at the dark empty bedroom before him. Papyrus felt his phalanges begin to shake as he clutched the doorknob tighter. Sans’ room looked as pristine as ever. Almost as if his brother had not been home today.

 

“No…” Papyrus whispered as fear took hold of his soul.

 

Quickly, Papyrus reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He pressed the speed dial for Sans’ number and shakily held the phone to his skull.

 

“Pick up, pick up please…”

 

Papyrus felt his soul continue to sink the longer the rings continued. This wasn’t good his brother never let his phone ring continuously-

 

♫ beep beep beep ♫

 

Papyrus flinched and willed his rabidly beating soul to calm down. Once he focused, he realized the familiar ring tone of Sans’ phone was going off in the room next to him… his room.

 

Without thinking, Papyrus bolted out of Sans’ room and swung open the door to his room.

 

“Sans! Are you-“

 

*clunk*

 

Papyrus’ phone slipped out of his hand and dropped to the soft carpet below.

 

Papyrus stood still, frozen in place as he looked at the scene before him.

 

There Sans was, half naked wearing a spare orange hoodie, his ecto body formed passed his ribs showing off his adorable pudgy belly and thighs. An orange blush began to grow as Papyrus’ eyes trailed over his brother’s form, his gaze landing on the erect ecto cock in his brother’s hand.

 

“P-Papy…?” Sans stammered out, frozen mid stroke.

 

Papyrus’ mind suddenly rebooted from the shock and he quickly turned around to give his brother privacy. “I’m sorry Sans! I didn’t mean to barge in!” He wasn’t sure if he should be apologizing for coming into his own room, but right now didn’t seem to be an appropriate time to worry about that. “I’ll go! Sorry again…” Papyrus put a hand over his sockets as he blindly reached for the door, trying to feel his way out of his room.

 

“Papy wait!”

 

Papyrus froze feeling his brother’s familiar hold around his middle. He moved his hand from his sockets and looked down to see Sans hugging him from behind, his skull buried into the back of his current orange hoodie.

 

Slowly, Sans looked up revealing a bright blue glow staining his cheeks that was only matched by the glow of his eye lights. “Don’t go! I… I wanted you to see me. Otherwise I wouldn’t have been in your room, doing this… or in your hoodie…” Sans’ hands clenched tighter at Papyrus’ hoodie as if holding on for dear life.

 

“S-Sans?” Papyrus couldn’t think straight. He couldn’t remember how long he had been in love with his little brother, but he knew harboring romantic feelings for his sibling was taboo. Papyrus used every ounce of strength he had to push those feelings deep down inside him in hopes he wouldn’t slip up around his precious little brother. In his eyes, Sans was the epitome of everything that was good and pure in the world. Sans meant the world to him. He had to protect his little brother no matter what, even if it was from himself. But now… Papyrus couldn’t stop his romantic feelings from welling up in his soul, especially after a statement like that.

 

“Sans… What are you saying?” Papyrus couldn’t stop the words from spilling out. He needed to know. He needed to know if by some miracle Sans felt the same way about him. For so long Papyrus had pushed away any dreams of Sans ever returning any romantic feelings. But seeing this, it was like something from a dream.

 

“I’m saying… That I… I love you Papy! I love you! I love you more than a brother!” Sans stated with confidence as he locked eyes with Papyrus, his own eye lights glowing brighter as his soul began to shine through the borrowed hoodie.

 

Papyrus’ soul skipped a beat and his sockets widened.

 

This couldn’t be real.

 

Slowly, Sans turned Papyrus around so he was now face to face with him. Papyrus couldn’t help but be frozen in place seeing such a serious look come from his little brother.

 

“Papyrus… I’ve loved you for a long time now. I just didn’t know how to say it…” Sans’ words became quiet as he looked down to the ground in embarrassment. His confidence quickly fading the longer Papyrus watched him.

 

Sans’ words rang through Papyrus’ head like a mantra. Every repeat sent a spark of warmth to his soul.

 

It couldn’t be… Sans actually loved him. He returned Papyrus’ romantic feelings. It was everything Papyrus dreamed of and more.

 

“Oh Sans…” Kneeling down, Papyrus reached out and gently cupped his hand against Sans’ cheek, his thumb rubbing affectionately across his cheek bone. “Sans I… I love you too. I always have. I just… didn’t know how to say it either…” Papyrus looked to the side, his own embarrassment showing.

 

How silly. He wondered how long they both had been in love with each other, but were just too shy to admit it.

 

Sans sockets widened and a large smile spread across his skull. He reached up and placed his smaller hand over Papyrus’, holding it in place. “I know you do Papy…”

 

Suddenly, Papyrus heard a familiar ping and felt the soft yet firm power of blue magic on his soul. He didn’t have time to react before he was levitated up and gently thrown onto his bed.

 

“S-Sans?” Papyrus looked up in time to see his  _innocent_  little brother crawling seductively over his lap. The once warm, loving atmosphere was now gone, replaced by something more… primal. Papyrus couldn’t help but notice the shift in Sans. The sexual tension was palpable.

 

“I know you love me Papy. And I know you’ve wanted to do this to me for a long time.” Sans’ voice dipped from its normal cherry tone to a more sultry husk.

 

Papyrus couldn’t stop the shiver that ran up his spine. Suddenly his innocent little brother didn’t seem so innocent anymore…

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Papyrus tried to keep his voice from cracking. This was all moving so fast and he wasn’t sure if he should stop it or not.

 

“Don’t lie Papy, I’ve watched you.” Sans’ hands made their way up Papyrus’ femurs till they were fanned out over his hips, his fingertips rubbing teasingly against his iliac crests.

 

Papyrus gasped and let out a low moan. He quickly slapped a bony hand across his mouth to stop any more from escaping. Stopping his moans was going to be difficult though. Sans’ hands were all over him, his voice was low and seductive, and he was crawling on top of him still half naked and half erect. Papyrus tried to keep his magic from reacting, but he could already tell his own cock was starting to form in his cargo shorts.

 

“I’ve seen you touch yourself… calling my name… Trying to be quiet when you think I’m asleep.” The sound of Papyrus’ zipper caught the taller skeleton’s attention. Sans smiled victoriously as Papyrus was stunned into submission, allowing him the chance to pull the cargo shorts down, revealing the now fully formed and erect orange ecto cock.

 

“S-Sans… You’ve known this whole time?” Papyrus still couldn’t come to terms with the fact that he had been caught masturbating, calling out his brother’s name as he came, by Sans no less.

 

“I have.” Sans’ eyes morphed into hearts as he began stroking Papyrus’ cock, milking the member of its precum.

 

“Ah! Wait… Sans…” Papyrus conjured his tongue just to bite down on it. His orange blush grew brighter as slick sounds and Sans’ small pants filled the room. Stars this couldn’t be happening.

 

“Papy, look at you… You’re so hard already...” Sans moaned out his brother’s name as he leaned down and gave the cock’s head a few small licks.

 

“Fuck! Sans! Don’t do that…” Papyrus threw his head back and gripped at his bed sheets. Feeling his brother’s tongue on his cock was just too much. He wasn’t going to last long at this rate.

 

“Language brother!” Sans scolded right before lowering his mouth onto the throbbing cock in front of him. He shut is sockets tight and gagged lightly as he tried to take in the foreign object as much as he could.

 

“Ah! Sans!” Papyrus felt tremors of pleasure wash over him, paralyzing him in place. This couldn’t be happening.

 

Sans bobbed his skull and sucked Papyrus for a while before coming up and gasping for air. “Stars how do those people on the internet make it look so easy?” Sans panted and wiped his mouth free of any saliva.

 

Papyrus couldn’t help but gape at how Sans just inadvertently admitted to watching porn.

 

“Now…” Sans moved and straddled Papyrus’ hips.

 

“Sans?” Papyrus looked up at Sans, blushing at how just sucking him off got Sans completely hard again.

 

“I’m going to make your fantasies come true…” Sans stared at Papyrus with heart shaped eye lights as he aligned his entrance with Papyrus’ now slick cock.

 

“Wait! Sans!” Papyrus held onto Sans hips, stalling his little brother from lowering himself onto his aching member. He wanted this. Stars did he want this! But he had to be sure this was what Sans wanted, that he wasn’t forcing himself to do something just to make him happy. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

 

Sans smiled fondly at his brother and leaned forward so their teeth were mere inches apart. “Oh Papy… Of course I good morning New New Home!”

 

Wait.

 

What?

 

Sans leaned back and held up a finger as he winked. “Today’s forecast calls for sunny with a chance of scattered clouds. Though everything should be clear by the evening hours, meaning clear skies and balmy weather for the work week.”

 

Wait a minute!

 

Papyrus suddenly opened his sockets and was greeted by warm sun shining through his blinds, illuminating his room as his alarm clock continued to announce the day’s news.

 

God damn it…

 

“Temperatures will be in the high 70’s to low 80’s through the week, cooling off in the evening with low 60’s. Traffic in the area looks clear, meaning a smooth commute to the inner city-“ Papyrus smacked the off button to his alarm harder than necessary as he sighed heavily in his bed.

 

Another fucking wet dream of Sans with him confessing his love. This was starting to get annoying.

 

Papyrus threw an arm over his sockets as he let out yet another exasperated sigh.

 

Ever since they had gotten to the surface, these wet dreams of Sans seem to have tripled. There were more nights than not where Papyrus would either wake up hard as a rock, or discover a nice messy surprise in his pajama pants. They were starting to become a problem. Waking up with his magic stirred and an erection tenting his pants made morning routines difficult. Especially when Sans-

 

“Papyrus! Time for breakfast! Get your lazy bones up!”

 

Especially when this happened…

 

There was the sound of soft yet familiar footsteps padding up the stairs to Papyrus’ room.

 

Fuck!

 

Papyrus looked down noticing this morning he was sporting a rather impressive erection. Memories of last night’s dream still fresh in Papyrus’ mind keeping his magic together no matter how much he tried to focus it away.

 

“Papyrus!”

 

Papyrus had mere seconds to gather all the blankets on his bed as he frantically piled them up onto his lap in hopes of hiding the large bulge tenting in his pants.

 

Shit! He could only prey Sans didn’t notice the faint glow.

 

In no time at all, his door was thrown open revealing a bright, smiling Sans.

 

“Oh! You’re actually up early today. Good morning Papy!” Sans gave himself permission to enter the room as he wandered over to Papyrus’ bed, sitting on the side next to his brother. “How did you sleep?"

 

Papyrus stiffened as soon as Sans sat down next to him, but otherwise kept his cool. He did have years of practice after all. “Slept like a rock, bro.” Papyrus forced out a yawn even though he was wide awake.

 

Sans frowned as he looked Papyrus over. “You sure? You look a little pale… and you’re skull is flushed. Papy are you sick?” Sans leaned over Papyrus’ lap so his hand could reach his brother’s skull. “And you’re warm too!”

 

Papyrus felt his soul beating nervously in his rib cage as soon as Sans placed a gentle hand on his forehead. Stars his brother was so close… This wasn’t helping!

 

“I’m fine, bro.” Papyrus removed Sans hand and scooted back a bit in bed to distance himself from the smaller skeleton.

 

Sans frowned and pouted at his brother’s distant behavior. All he wanted to do was help. All his life Papyrus had looked after and taken care of him. He wasn’t a baby bones anymore, he wanted to return the favor. It was his turn to take care of his brother and gosh darn it he was going to do it whether Papyrus liked it or not!

 

“I know you’re lying Papyrus. That’s not what brothers do.” Sans placed his hands on his hips as he fixed Papyrus with his best stern look. 

 

Immediately Papyrus’ frame fell and he looked down remorsefully.

 

Bingo! The brother card always worked.

 

“Come on down when you’re ready. I’ll make you a nice breakfast. Then you’re going straight back to bed, Mr." Sans tried to sound scolding, but he realized early on that he couldn’t keep up the tough guy act for long whenever seeing Papyrus sad. His worried brother act quickly faded as he felt the urge to comfort Papyrus.

 

Without much resistance, Sans broke down and lunged forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Papyrus.

 

Stars he was weak when it came to Papyrus. Probably why he had yet to convince Papyrus to pick up his dirty socks… He just couldn’t stay mad at his big brother.

 

“Sorry Papy… I’m just worried…” Sans buried his skull into Papyrus’ black tank top, taking in the familiar smell of his older brother. No matter what Papyrus wore, it always ended up smelling like honey and cigarettes. Sans couldn’t tell if it was due to all the years of second hand smoking, but he found that he had come to like the smell of Papyrus. Although, he’d never admit it out loud. That would be like giving Papyrus his approval of smoking.

 

Papyrus couldn’t stop a smile from spreading on his skull as he hugged his brother back. He knew Sans only scolded him because he was the world’s biggest momma hen. It was part of Sans’ charm. It was his way of showing his love, and Papyrus wouldn’t have his brother any other way. “I know Sans. But I promise I’m fine. Besides I have work today, so I can’t just laze around… for once.” Papyrus chuckled at his own self-deprecating joke.

          

“Oh! Speaking of work, I have to get ready!” Sans suddenly jumped off the bed and quickly ran out of Papyrus’ room.

 

Papyrus could hear shuffling of clothes in Sans’ room next door.

 

Once the coast was clear, Papyrus removed the pile of blankets, relieved to find that his magic had finally cooled off and vanished. He took this time to slip on his own work clothes as he listened to Sans run around his room next door.

 

“Wait a minute, isn’t your shift until later this afternoon?” Papyrus yelled knowing well enough that their walls were thin enough to be heard through.

 

“Yeah, but I also picked up a friends shift for them.” Sans answered back, his voice only slightly muffled by the wall between them.

 

Papyrus felt his eye twitch slightly. This would mean Sans would have to work a double shift. He knew Sans loved his job, but he didn’t want his little brother overworking himself. Honestly he would have preferred Sans to have not gotten a job all together, but once they had reached the surface Sans had been too eager to explore all that the surface world had to offer. Including work. It was like something switched in Sans as soon as they reached the surface. He suddenly insisted that he not be treated like a kid anymore, and that he wanted to take on more adult responsibilities.

 

Papyrus knew the time would come when Sans would grow up into a mature, independent adult, but honestly he wouldn’t mind it if Sans held off on that for a little while longer…

 

He was still his little brother after all.

 

“Maybe you should call your friend and tell them you can’t take their shift. I mean… two shifts by yourself, that’s a lot of work…” Papyrus commented as he finished buttoning up his dress shirt and rolling up his sleeves to his elbows.

 

“Papy, I  _wanted_  to take their shift.”

 

Papyrus jumped slightly seeing Sans standing next to him. When did he come back in the room?  

 

“Why is that?” Papyrus rubbed the back of his skull as he stared down at Sans with a confused look.

 

Stars Sans looked adorable in his mall security uniform.

 

Sans still hadn’t been able to join the Royal Guard, but he was over the moon when he got the job as a security officer. Sans had the weirdest obsession with authority and wanting to help others. Even if his only weapon was a walkie-talkie, Sans still insisted that being a mall security officer was a dangerous job. He remembered how Sans tried acting all cool the day he found out he got the job. He spent the rest of the afternoon in a leather jacket and sunglasses practicing one-liners that he’d give to criminals in the mirror. Papyrus couldn’t help but smile at the memory. Whatever made his brother happy. He could never say no to him.

 

Sans winked and crossed his arms across his chest as he leaned against Papyrus’ door frame. “Because, it means they’ll owe me a favor. And when the time comes when I really need to take off my shift, they’ll owe me.”

 

Papyrus felt a drop of sweat forming on his skull. “I can’t tell if that makes you a nice guy, or an evil genius.”

 

“Mwehehe! One can never be too prepared, brother!”

 

Papyrus smiled as he and Sans made their way downstairs. Sometimes he wondered if Sans was more intuitive than he led on.

 

Once downstairs, the two ventured into the kitchen to get started on their morning routine. The brothers worked in comfortable silence as Sans stood on a step stool at the stove making breakfast while Papyrus packed up Sans’ lunch for the day.

 

Once done, the two sat down at the table for a nice breakfast. Sans had eggs and hot dogs while Papyrus opted for warm oatmeal.

 

Sans watched Papyrus eat and smiled to himself, noticing how his brother would light up whenever he found a dinosaur egg in his oatmeal. He knew Papyrus was too cool to admit it out loud, but Sans knew that the dinosaur egg oatmeal was his brother’s favorite. Sans always made a point to observe Papyrus carefully. His brother was so secretive sometimes, it was the only way he could find things out about the other skeleton.

 

Sounds of loud shouts and gunshots from the TV in the living room broke the calm silence between the two. Papyrus looked up and watched the TV screen in the other room, catching glimpses of the news from the dinner table.

 

Sans frowned as he noticed the serious look on Papyrus’ face as his brother payed close attention to the reporter on the TV.

 

“New protests have been sprouting up around major cities. Most protests ending in violence as peaceful protesters turn into violent mobs. Police are then called onto the scene to dissipate the mobs with tear gas and water hoses. Although police presence seem to do little to quell the ever increasing number of protests” Scenes of crying civilians huddled into circles by police in riot gear are shown as protesters continue to outrun other police as they wave signs saying “Monsters Leave”, “Monsters Go Back Underground, and “Fuck Monsters”.

 

Sans’ shoulders slumped as he watched the news continue to report on more anti-monster protesters. He watched in silence as the news showed footage of humans throwing rocks at random unfortunate monsters on the street. The footage then turned violent as it showed a crowded monster hospital, full of wounded monsters, all hurt by human protesters. “Papy…?”

 

Papyrus suddenly turned his attention back to Sans and frowned seeing how upset his brother looked. “Yeah, bro?”

 

“Are we going to be okay…?”

 

Papyrus flinched before sighing softly. Sans shouldn’t be burdening himself with this stuff. He knew that it would take time for monsters and humans to work out their long stinted problems, but he never would have thought humans would take to monsters presence so violently. It seemed as though after The Great War, once humans no longer had monsters to blame and fight with, they started fighting with themselves. The human race seemed to be a violent, combative species. The news was always reporting on violence, or terrorist attacks somewhere in the world, it never had anything positive to report on. It was like humans didn’t even try to get along. This kind of behavior threw monsters for a loop, so for the most part Queen Toriel had ordered monsters to keep a low profile. Most of the violent protests were found in the inner limits of human cities. Luckily, the Royal Guard acted as a barrier and shield for New New Home, so monsters who stayed within the settlement were safe. Although, the settlement did have a decent amount of humans living there. For the most part, the humans in New New Home were kind and pro monster-rights. The monsters who were attacked were normally monsters who ventured out into the world, past the protection of New New Home. Even though it was mostly peaceful inside New New Home city limits, monsters still did their best not to upset or provoke any humans. It seemed as though humans were just waiting for a reason to start up another war with monsters.

 

“Sans, we’re going to be fine. Queen Toriel is making sure nothing happens. And besides, I promise I’ll always be here to protect you.” Papyrus tried to sooth his brother’s worries the best he could as he reached out and gently held Sans’ hand across the table. He kept his gaze on Sans as he gently rubbed his thumb across his brothers bones, his magic radiating a soothing warmth.

 

The gesture seemed to work. Sans’ frown melted away and was replaced with a shy smile as a soft dusting of blue spread across his cheeks. “Papy…”

 

Papyrus’ attention was caught by the time flashing on the nearby coffee maker. It was getting late and if Papyrus wanted enough time to walk Sans to work and still make it to his job in town they would have to leave soon. “We should probably get going, bro.” Papyrus stated as he stood up and gathered the dishes from the table.

 

As Papyrus walked over to set the dishes in the sink, Sans took the moment to take a few deep breaths to calm his rapidly beating soul. His phalanges tingled with the residual feeling of Papyrus’ hand and magic. Stars this wasn’t good. At this rate, he was going to slip up around Papyrus. Sans felt his magic gathering at his skull. He was sure he was blushing at this point.

 

Sans lowered his head as he listened to Papyrus finish packing up his lunch. Normally Sans would help, or at least go wash the dishes, but he just couldn’t move. Not right now. He was too nervous.

 

Tonight was going to be the night.

 

He had been working up to this moment ever since they moved to the surface. A new life on the surface was the perfect chance to create a new life for himself.

 

A new life with Papyrus…

 

Sans wasn’t naive. He knew why seeing Papyrus made his soul flutter. He knew why every touch from his brother set his bones alight with tingles. He knew why he couldn’t think of anyone else. Why his mind focused on Papyrus at night…  

 

He knew he was madly in love with Papyrus.

 

But he also knew harboring those kind of feelings for your brother was frowned upon.

 

Sans sighed as he rubbed the palms of his hands against his sockets, willing his magic to fade away from his skull.

 

He knew he couldn’t allow himself to act on those feelings when they were in the underground. Too crowded, too small a town, everyone was constantly in everyone else’s business. If he had confessed to Papyrus then, and if Papyrus didn’t return his feelings, or thought him disgusting, what then? There would be no place for him to go. He would become a social pariah. And worst of all, he would ruin Papyrus’ reputation. There was no way he could do that to the one he loved.

 

So he held in his feelings.

 

Just being by Papyrus’ side was enough for him. At the time…

 

But now…

 

Now they were on the surface. With a huge new town with new people and a new home. Everything was so… new. And it inspired Sans to finally go forth with his feelings for his older brother.

 

Sans smiled to himself remembering the book he recently purchased that was stashed away in his work bag. Dating Manual Vol. 2.

 

Sans had read the first dating manual from front to back and even though it was very informative for its time, Sans soon realized that the book was incredibly dated and didn’t do much to help him with his current predicament.

 

It wasn’t like he could go to his brother for help! He needed romantic advice from somewhere.

 

But this new book… it was just what Sans needed. It was informative, up to date with current cultures and trends, and it was descriptive. Boy was it descriptive! At first Sans had a hard time reading the book. Its advice and suggestions were so explicit and vulgar it left his skull completely blue. But after a while, Sans had made peace with the lewd book, realizing that it was actually pretty helpful.

 

And tonight… he’d execute phase one.

 

Just the first of many steps towards opening up to Papyrus about his true feelings.

 

Sans hoped that if he did everything right, Papyrus would return his feelings. It was a stretch, a long stretch, but he had to try… 

 

“Sans, you ready to go.” Papyrus called as he stood patiently at the front door.

 

Sans shot up, startled out of his thoughts and daydream. “Coming!” Sans was quick to gather his things before joining Papyrus at the front door.

 

Sans couldn’t help but stare longingly at the taller skeleton before him. Stars Papyrus looked good in his barista uniform. It was just a dress shirt, jeans, and an apron, but the way Papyrus wore his outfit made him look so strong and cool. Sans just knew his eyes had morphed to stars by now, but he couldn’t help it! He loved his big brother so much.

 

Papyrus smiled and leaned down, clanking a soft skeleton kiss to Sans skull. “Let’s go, bro. I’ll walk you to your job.” Papyrus tried to hold back his magic from forming a blush. Stars sans was just too cute sometimes. He’d never admit to Sans that walking him to his job was a bit out of his way. Honestly, he really didn’t mind it at all. Any chance to spend time with his little brother, he’d take it.

 

“Okay!” Sans smiled, beaming happily at Papyrus. He loved his morning walks with his brother. Papyrus would always walk him to work while holding his hand. It was one of his favorite things he’d look forward to everyday. If he tried hard enough, he could almost imagine that they were dating.

 

Papyrus reached his hand out and Sans took hold eagerly. A small blush crept on both their skulls as they slowly entwined their fingers together.

 

Right as the two left and shut the door behind them, the screen to the TV switched to static.

 

After a while, a New New Home logo appeared followed by a long high-pitched noise indicating an emergency broadcast.  

**Author's Note:**

> So what are your guys best one liners if you were to catch shoplifters at the mall? (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧


End file.
